


El es mi Amor

by FlyRobinFly



Series: El es mi Amor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Love, M/M, Spanish, Thiam, but lots of fluff for you, lacking in the angst department sry, theo is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam is Theo's amor.





	El es mi Amor

“¡Buenos dias clase!”

“Buenos dias,” the class responded lacking confidence and a decent accent.

“¿Ustedes saben mi nombre?” the teacher said raising his hand to encourage the other students to answer the question. But no one was brave enough. It was the first day of class afterall. He picked out a girl in the front row and pointed to her. “¿Cómo te llamas?”

The girl’s eyes went big and she sat up. “Uh…”

“¿Te llama Lilly? ¿Racheal?”

“Allie,” she responded.

“Si, Allie,” the teacher said walking back to the whiteboard. “¿Ustedes…” he motioned to the students. “You guys… saben mi nombre? Mi nombre es…”

A young man in the front of the class raised his hand and he called on him. “Mr. Raeken.”

“Si! Muy bien. Aplausos.” Mr. Raeken clapped his hands together and somehow managed to get the majority of the class to do it together before he wrote out his name on the whiteboard. “Mi nombre es Mr. Raeken en la clase de biologia y quimica para…”

He scribbled something on the board and turned around. “Mi nombre es Sr. Reyes en la clase de Espanol. ¿Si? ¿Ustedes saben mi nombre?”

“Sr. Reyes,” a handful of the students replied. But they lacked the correct pronunciation.

He scoffed and slouched in mock disappointment. “¿Ray-az? ¿Quien es Sr. Ray-az? Soy Sr. Reyes. Repitete: Reyes.”

“Reyes.”

“Sr. Reyes,” Mr. Reaken said.

“Sr. Reyes.”

“Very good,” he said. “In case you haven’t noticed, this is Spanish 1 and I am your teacher. In any other class but this one, you are allowed to call me Mr. Raeken but in this class, en la clase de espanol, I will only answer to Sr. Reyes.”

He smiled and grabbed a pointer walking over to the otherside of the room. “I’ll tell you a little bit about myself. I went to high school here at Beacon Hills, graduated with my sweetheart.” Mr. Raeken smiled at the class suggestively. “Didn’t know we were sweethearts until like… we graduated college or something like that. I majored in biologia. Anyone know what that is?”

“Biology,” one of the students blurted out.

“Yes. I majored in Biology,” said Mr. Raeken. “You may be wondering what I’m doing teaching spanish then? For some reason I decided to minor in Spanish which, looking back, was lucky I guess because after me and my college roommate graduated, I decided to follow him down to South America. Is anyone in here taking a history class?”

Some students raised their hands and he smiled. “El es mi amor,” Theo said holding his hand up to his heart and smiling dreamily. “He’s the one that I followed all the way to Venezuela.” He smacked the map with his pointer showing them the location in which he had followed his amor to.

Some of the students cooed at the story. But who wouldn’t? “Mr. Dunbar went there for an internship relating to his major, History. I went down there to ‘work on my Spanish’.” He used air quotes and eyebrows to emphasize. “Was I really going down there to work on my Spanish?”

A few giggles broke out and he shook his head. “No. I was going down there because I was crazy in love. Estoy locamente enamorado! All I wanted was a boyfriend, el novio. But I still got to work on my Spanish. You know why?”

He was done using the map so he left it alone. “I helped teach Biology at a secondary school in Venezuela for the year I was there. Turns out my Major and Minor weren’t that weird of a pair afterall. I got to use both of them then and I get to use both of them now.”

“But did you get a boyfriend?” Allie asked obviously intrigued by Mr. Raeken’s dramatic storytelling.

“Not when I was in Venezuela,” he answered. “No, we were both so busy. We hardly ever saw each other.”

“You went down there for nothing,” she scoffed.

He laughed. “No. I still got an amazing experience. I don’t think I went down there for nothing. Not what I initially went there for but I eventually got that too. I got nothing to complain about now.

“After we finished at Venezuela, I followed him back to Beacon Hills so he could get a job here and, again I was very lucky, they were short faculty and needed a Biology and Chemistry teacher. Voila. I had a job and Mr. Dunbar was once again my roommate just like in college.

“This is actually my first year teaching Spanish because our Spanish teacher retired at the end of last school year. So this is going to be an adventure,” he said plopping down in his seat in front of his computer. “Teaching always is an adventure. You can learn so much. I’m so happy I followed the love of my life all the way down to Venezuela just so I could be thrown into teaching Biology.

“Easily the second best thing that has ever happened to me,” he rambled on as he got the projector working on his computer rather quickly.

“Are you talking about me again?”

Mr. Raeken looked up and saw a man similar stacher to him, just slightly thinner and dressed a little less fashionable. He had a pair of thin rimmed glasses on and a stack of papers in his hands. “No, love. You were the first best thing that happened to me.”

The man smiled looking at him over his glasses and glanced at the class. “Do you have a minute?”

“I always have a minute for you,” Mr. Raeken said smiling. He turned towards the class. “Clase. Mi amor. Mi amor. Clase.” The projector was on and he clicked on the video he had queued up. “Watch the video. Volvere en un minuto.”

He left the classroom following the man who had so kindly interrupted. “Sup, babe?” he asked in a hushed tone once they’d entered the hallway.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. “I wanted to see when your lunch hour is?”

“12:00,” he answered. “Speaking of lunch…”

“You totally forgot about lunch, didn’t you?”

He sighed and cringed a little. “I did.”

“It’s OK, Theo,” he said. “I don’t have a class right now so I can go get you something-”

“Is that why you interrupted my class, Liam?” Theo asked.

Liam shrugged. “I knew you forgot about lunch so I interrupted your class. Yeah.”

Theo stared at Liam for a moment before he smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Yeah well I forgot my lunch too so apparently we’re both idiots.”

Theo laughed and shook his head. “Thanks, hun.”

“I’ll check on S’mores and Goober,” Liam said. “Hopefully they haven’t caused any trouble today.”

“I gotta get back to class. But thank you. I’ll see you for lunch?”

“Yep. We’ll meet in the office.”

Another chaste kiss and they parted ways like it was any other day. Theo to teach Spanish and eventually a Biology class. And Liam to get them food and eventually teach a lesson in history.

An hour later, they were meeting in Theo’s office for lunch like they usually did. With the doors closed. And not for why you think.

They closed the door so they could talk about Beacon Hills business in private. Although, sometimes when they didn’t have business to talk about they would… do other business to fill in the time.

“I don’t know man. Something is off about Santiago,” Theo said.

“Like what? Is he a werewolf or something?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “No. You would’ve known, Mr. Alpha.”

Liam shrugged. “Maybe. But, if he’s not a werewolf then what-”

“I think he’s homeless,” Theo blurted out. “I can’t know for sure though yet.”

“Are you sure that kid isn’t your son? I mean, he’s broody, loves biology, goodlooking, is apparently homeless his senior year of high school-”

“Goodlooking? You checking out your students, Mr. Dunbar? That’s not very professional of you-ow,” Theo grunted when he received a kick under the table to his shin. “Jeez I was just messing with you, baby.”

“What makes you think he’s homeless?”

“I don’t know. I’m telling you, man. I got a feeling about these things,” Theo continued in between bites. “So how were the kids?” He must’ve felt the need to change the subject before he thought about it too much though.

“Goober got into the kitty litter again.”

“Uh oh.”

“Yup,” Liam said shaking his head and sighing. “I stuck him outside and reprimanded him.”

“Did you use the eyes?”

“Mhm.” Theo was grinning at Liam with his mouth full. “What?”

“Must be getting the hang of them then, huh, pup?”

Liam rolled his eyes and looked away. “Gonna have to quit calling me ‘pup’.”

Theo could see the smile the other man was repressing, the hint of pride in his eyes that he’s been an alpha for a few months now. “Maybe I should but I don’t think I ever will.” Sure, Liam was an alpha, Theo’s alpha to boot, but he was still Theo’s pup. Nothing would ever change that.

Liam glared at Theo, even flashing his eyes to try and make a point but Theo just laughed. “Those don’t work on me the way they do everyone else, Liam. You don’t scare me.”

“Scare everyone else,” Liam quipped almost bitterly.

“Yeah,” said Theo. “That’s a good thing. It keeps the crazies out of Beacon Hills. There’s reason we don’t get supernatural weirdos running through here anymore. They do the opposite of what they did with Scott to you. They stay away.”

“Speaking of Scott, he called,” Liam said. Normally when he said that, he said it excitedly because it was his alpha and he loved hearing from him. But his tone was off, a little irritated.

Theo raised his eyebrows. “Why does that sound like a bad thing?”

“It’s not a bad thing. It’s just…” Liam set down the sandwich he was eating and picked at it while he tried to put together a sentence. “The talk we had on the phone kinda had to do with you and me. And because of that you and I are about to have a really awkward conversation.”

Theo, for some reason, took the biggest bite right when he said that. His eyes bugged out in horror. What kind of conversation could he possibly be talking about?

Liam put his hands up in defense. “It’s nothing bad! It’s just, apparently, Stiles told him that we got engaged.”

“Stiles is an idiot,” Theo said mouth full of food. “Why would he say that?”

“I don’t know. But it’s definitely something he would do. But where did he get that idea? I mean something must’ve made him say that to Scott, right?”

Theo squinted at Liam with a skeptical look on his face while he finished chewing before he spoke this time. “Well, I mean… we do live together-”

“We’ve been living together for like eight years.”

Theo shook his head. “I don’t know, man. Maybe Scott misheard him. Or… no. Stiles probably misheard it from someone else. Cause couldn’t you hear Mason saying casually ‘Oh, they’re practically engaged’ about us to just about anyone?”

“That’s the thing though, Theo,” Liam said. “We are practically engaged! And I didn’t realize that until Scott called me to tell me that I was engaged. And… do you know what I said?!”

“What?”

“I said ‘Do you know what I said?!?!?!?!” Liam nearly shouted this time.

“What did you say, Liam?”

“Scott was like ‘Is it true what I hear about you and Theo being engaged?’ I didn’t even think about it and I said ‘yes’. And then I panicked and hung up because I realized that I messed up.”

Theo could see the little spots of pink growing on Liam’s cheeks after his confession to Theo. The poor little alpha was was now beet red, looking at his lap while he played with his lunch. Theo cleared his throat and set his food off to the side. He couldn’t help but smile at the very ‘Liam’ mistake he’d just made.

“...” Theo knew he had to say something but… he honestly couldn’t. Instead he laughed.

“It’s not funny, Theo,” Liam scolded him.

“Liam, I think you should call Scott back and clarify some things-”

“I have like five voicemails from him already,” Liam retorted just before the bell rang and they both groaned because they’d started something they couldn’t finish until the school day was over.

“OK, baby,” Theo said standing up and pushing his chair in. “Let’s not worry about this until later, alright?” He sat on the table right next to where Liam was and caressed his face. “And I mean that. Don’t worry about it. Turn off your phone so it doesn’t bug you while you’re teaching. Until we get home, pretend nothing happened cause I know you, pup. You’re gonna fret over this way more than you need to.”

Liam sighed only for Theo to give his shoulders a squeeze. “Promise me, Liam. Cause if you’re worrying, I can feel it. Don’t forget that.” Liam nodded. “If I can sense you worrying, then I’m going to leave my class and march over there and tell you to-”

“I’m not going to worry,” Liam promised earning a quick kiss on the forehead. They parted ways to teach in their respective areas for the afternoon. Theo returned to the comfortability of his Bio lab while Liam went to the one history classroom left in the entire school.

Beacon Hills had somehow managed to downsize while the rest of the world was growing. There was just over two hundred students left in the school and there was hardly enough staff to maintain them. That’s why Theo had to stretch himself and teach Spanish in the mornings and Biology in the afternoons until the School found a more permanent Spanish teacher.

Liam taught five history classes throughout the day. Students weren’t as fond of him as they were of Theo just because his classes tended to be boring. It’s kinda like the saying ‘a face only a mother could love’ only it’s ‘a class only a lover could find interesting’.

Even after three years of teaching, he was still extremely awkward and clumsy. Not to mention unorganized. Theo had tried to help him out a bit but it tended to create some tension in their relationship so he let Liam be unorganized while he was at work.

“Uh… alright, class,” he said walking in with a box of papers. “This is…” Liam looked at the clock on the wall and at the schedule he’d taped to his desk. “World History. I’m Mr. Dunbar. ...you can call me Mr. Dunbar.”

Liam plopped his heavy box of papers on the desk. “So the school could not afford the new textbooks for World History this year. But who even reads texts books anymore when you have the internet and free stuff, right?”

He grabbed a very large stack of paper packets and plopped them on a students desk. “Take one. Pass it on. This is your textbook for the semester.” He grabbed another stack of purple paper and set in on the same students desk. “Tentative schedule.” Another stack, orange. “Activity packet… I think. Wait no. That’s homework. Uh… it doesn’t matter. Just pass it.” The final stack of papers was a yellow one.

“Alright! While you guys pass those around I’m gonna take attendance,” he said making his way to the front of the class and to his computer. He took attendance, looking at some of the students to associate faces to names.

He went through and explained how the class would most likely play out. But he tried to get that over with quickly so he could get on to the history. He was trying to get his students to discuss when history really begins when they somehow got side tracked.

Apparently, this guy on the news got attacked by a bear and Liam used to know him. “Anyways, back to the topic at hand. History, if you look at its-” Liam’s voice made a horrible cracking noise on ‘look’. He cleared his throat. “Sorry. Apparently, I just hit puberty.”

He couldn’t help it but laugh a little bit when his students started giggling at his openness to admitting his faults. He tried to continue. “If you look, sorry. I totally threw us off again.” Liam sighed and let the students quiet down on their own while he turned around and wrote down the words ‘his story’ on the whiteboard.

“I was going to say that history is just a series of recorded events and we will be looking at them in chronological order in this class starting from the beginning of history all the way up into the recent past.”

Liam proceeded to interact with his students and confuse which class he was teaching with other ones he’d had during the day. He always did that. But the students never complained because it usually worked out in their favor since he’d give them random extra credit points on a whim just cause he felt bad for confusing the classes up.

Once the first day of school was over and done with, Theo and Liam went home to be greeted by Goober and S’mores. Theo immediately started playing with them but Liam groaned and plopped on their couch face down. “I hate myself!”

The next thing Liam knew, there was a cat set on his head, a dog licking his face, and a Theo enjoying the sight too much as he sat close to him on the edge of the couch. “Don’t say that.”

Liam raised his eyebrows and looked up at Theo annoyed.

“I have a theory,” Theo said.

“No, you don’t,” said Liam burying his face in his couch pillow.

“I do though,” said Theo leaning down and resting his torso on top of his lover. “I think that you said ‘yes’ because that’s what you want.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Theo said nuzzling his nose into his alphas neck and nibbling on his ear. “You want to marry me.” Theo declared and chuckled when Liam huffed. “I wanna marry you too.”

At that, Liam turned his head so their noses touched. “Yeah?”

Theo nodded. “You make me a happy person. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy a happy person too.”

Liam’s cheeks did this amazingly cute thing when he smiled next. “You do make me a happy person.”

Theo’s smile reached his eyes just like Liam’s had and he kissed his amor on the nose before he smothered his lips messily. Theo pulled back and totally ruined the moment. “You still need to talk to Scott.”

“You know, evil Theo would’ve never made me be so responsible.”

“Well, evil Theo didn’t know what it was like to have an alpha. You need to talk to him,” Theo said.

“But what do I say?” Liam asked sitting up with a frustrated sigh.

Theo shrugged. “Whatever you want? I’m not going to complain if you tell him him we’re engaged because… well, we’re practically engaged.”

A little bit of the stress that Liam had been feeling left him immediately and they both laughed a little. “I guess I’ll tell him that then. That what I meant was ‘we’re practically engaged’ and not actually engaged.”

Theo smirked at Liam knowingly and gave him a wink. “Not yet at least.”

“Mm. Is that a hint?”

“Maybe.”

“You do realize that if we get engaged then we’re gonna have to plan a wedding, right?”

Theo stopped to contemplate things for a moment actually. Yeah. It was true. Theo hated weddings. But he’d never been to his own wedding so… it would be different. He shrugged. “We’ll let your mom do the planning.”

“But what if I want to do some of the planning with you?”

Theo let out a huff of laughter that ghosted across Liam’s face. “Fine. I’ll help you plan the wedding. Just know, the only thing I’m going to be helpful with is choosing the cake flavor.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam asked tilting his head a bit. “What flavor is our cake gonna be then?”

Theo pursed his lips so that they were touching Liam’s but not quite kissing. “Hm. I was thinking almond.”

“Mhm.”

“With buttercream frosting.”

“I like the sound of that,” Liam said patiently waiting for Theo to just kiss him already.

“Yeah. It’ll be really tasty,” Theo teased him. “Especially when I’ll be licking it off of your lips after I smear it all over your face.”

“What about our tuxes, huh? Got any opinions about those?”

“Not white,” Theo said shaking his head. “And not matching. Coordinating but not matching.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, not really because at the end of the day we’re both gonna be naked so-” Liam gave his chest a little punch causing them to both laugh a little before Theo kissed him, finally.

They’d been talking like this more often recently, about their future like it wasn’t the scariest thing in the world, like maybe they were already living in the future. They’d talked about getting married and pretty much accepted that it would just happen whenever they felt ready for it.

But in this moment they both knew they were ready. They were so ready.

When they pulled away, Liam bit his lip to keep from smiling too big. “Hey, Theo.”

“Yes, darling?”

There was an almost mischievous glint in Liam’s eyes as he contemplated speaking. But he just went for it. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Theo said without any form of hesitation earning a chuckle from his amor. “Will you marry me?”

Liam nodded wrapping his arms around Theo’s shoulders putting their foreheads together. “Yes.”

Theo bobbed his head. “This is good. You still should call Scott.”

“Theo-”

“Tell him we’re engaged for real this time. And then we can tell everyone else. And rub it in Stiles’ stupid face.-”

“Theo-”

“Also, I have these,” theo said reaching into the pockets of his jackets and pulling out two silver rings.

“What? Theo, when did you-”

“I’ve had these for a while,” Theo admitted. “Like maybe three or four years-”

“Four years-”

“I know. I know. I’m crazy,” Theo said. “But, unfortunately, when it comes to you I suck at planning things. Like was I planning on staying in Beacon Hills to graduate high school? Nope. Did I plan on going to college with you? Nope. Was I planning ahead when I followed you to Venezuela or back to Beacon Hills? Not-not really. I totally bought these on a whim one day cause I was like ‘OK. We’re gonna get married someday’.”

“You bought these before we were dating, Theo-”

“I’m well aware of that,” Theo said shoving a ring in front of Liam’s face.

“And you just had them in your pocket this whole time?”

“In case of an emergency,” Theo said.

“An emergency, huh?”

“Exactly,” Theo said a slightly embarrassed blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Liam smiled gave Theo his left hand. Theo smiled as he slipped the ring on Liam’s finger. “I guess you were planning ahead then, weren’t you?” Liam took the other ring and slipped it onto Theo’s finger just before he plastered his lips with a gripping kiss.

He was gonna tell everyone about this.


End file.
